


home, a place where i can go (to take this off my shoulders)

by ssweet__dispositionn



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, kate just wants to protect rana, low key angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssweet__dispositionn/pseuds/ssweet__dispositionn
Summary: just a small piece to bridge the gap of the kidnapping & the awkward ride back to weatherfield.aka the one where kate is rana's home.





	home, a place where i can go (to take this off my shoulders)

Rana wished she was outside. She wished she were anywhere but here. Well, not strictly true; she wished this was all just a dream, or rather, a nightmare. There was a strange atmosphere in the beat up car they were all packed into. All five of them. Her, her brother, her lover, her husband, and said husband’s grandmother. An odd combination, in even odder circumstances. Outside the rain was pouring. The air was cool and crisp, a normality for Weatherfield this time of the year. Contrarily, inside the car, it was hot and stuffy. The perks of having five adults jammed into a small, enclosed space, she supposed. Rana still felt a chill creeping around her bones, an obvious consequence of previous events. She sighed, uncaring. She didn’t have the will to psychoanalyse herself right now.

The only noise was the hum of the small Honda's engine, as the tires sped across the highway. The other four in the car were all thinking about what to do, or say to help. Rana was sure she could hear the gears and cogs turning in Kate's head as she tried to piece together a coherent, helpful sentence, to make it all better, to mitigate the pain she was feeling. For all of Rana's nursing training, she wasn't sure there were leaflets for what to do in situations such as these. However, she was never one to seek help herself. Maybe that was her downfall.

She leaned over to Kate and whispered, "pinch me," but was just met with a look of concern and a sad smile.

Rana was sure the anger radiating from Kate could light infinite fires. She was trying to contain it for Rana’s sake, she could tell by her white knuckled hands clenched around each other, sitting in her lap. Rana knew she was itching to comfort her with them, sometimes it was the only way either girl knew how.

She angled her head slightly, catching Kate’s eye and softly tilting her head, just so that only Kate would be able to notice Rana leaning slightly closer to her, hoping she would understand the unspoken invitation.

Rana breathed a small sigh of relief as Kate’s arm snaked around her shoulders.

She could only concentrate on Kate's vice like grip around her shoulders. At any other time she would have shrugged her off with a warning in her eyes, what with their present company, but that was the furthest thing on her mind right now. The physical contact was her only anchor to some form of reality right now, as much as she didn't want it to be. Rana somehow acknowledged in this moment that she, herself, was a walking contradiction. But she wanted to scream at Kate to not ever let go. All that came out was a muffled, "turn the radio on."

She didn't think she'd ever seen her brother reach for the control panel so fast, especially at her own request. The tinny speakers snapped to life, too quiet for her to drown out her thoughts, but she didn't have the energy to speak again. A peppy radio presenter announced the ten o'clock news. She didn't care.

She rested her head on Kate's shoulder, curling into her, wishing that the girl's black jacket could just swallow her up. It was as if Kate could sense this, she pulled Rana in closer, if that was even possible. Zeedan gave them a disdainful look. He may as well have jumped out of the car, neither girl would have noticed. Each were much too wrapped up in their own thoughts. Rana shut her eyes, willing herself to sleep so she could calm her mind.

-

Angry whispers woke her. They were all still in the car, yet this time void of movement. The doors were ajar, letting out some stuffiness and bringing in some much needed freshness to ease the tension slightly. This time she could hear the crickets outside, almost feel the stillness of the air.

"She's my wife. She should be with me, and that's that. I don't understa-"

"She's not your property, you know! This isn't the fifties!"

The hushed tones stopped when they realised she was awake. Three pairs of eyes turned to her, awaiting her say. She sat up, aching from being slumped for such a long time, inhaling deeply. She turned, so she was looking at Kate, and solely Kate. The only one not staring anticipatingly at her, instead only pure affection and worriment remained in her hazel eyes. The only one to let her take her time, to breathe. She took Kate’s hand. 

"I'm going home."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm aware this is fairly short.. i just wanted to get more kana out into the world! sorry for any mistakes, comments are appreciated.
> 
> thanks for reading.


End file.
